


Watching

by Athena13



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena13/pseuds/Athena13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a glimpse at a smutty moment in time for Stuart and Vince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime around 2006 as a birthday gift for a gifted fic writer. 
> 
> Disclaimers: No one is paying me for this, it would cost you more in lawyer fees than you could get in persecuting me!

He circles the pad of his thumb over the moist slit, spreading the drops of pre-cum over the glans of his hard, pulsing cock. His balls were already tight and hard and drawn in close to his body. A drop of perspiration runs down the fine hair in the middle of his stomach, sliding into oblivion and the nest of pubic hair circling his turgid arousal.

The sheets that he slept under are pushed down to his knees and he lies on his right side. Over and over he circles his thumb, eliciting more liquid arousal to ease his ministrations. His cock pulses, begging to be touched. Still, this remains his sole point of contact, around and around, over and over.

His breathing quickens and he sucks in his ripe red bottom lip as his blood rushes through his body, making it hum.

His glittering sapphire eyes study the man lying asleep next to him. The skin was the doughy white of the Englishman in winter, no sun bed or spray on tan. The neatly cut hair ranged in color from brown amber to honey blond in spots. The lips pink and kissable. His tongue slides out to moisten his own ripe lips.

His hips jerks and a spurt of cum spatters on his palm. He folds his hand begins to spread the natural lubrication over the hot, soft skin, his palm tightening to squeeze the hard rod on every pass back up. His neck stretches up, but he keeps his eyes sleeking over the body before him.

A golden dusting of hair makes the man before him sparkle and as he breathes in he can smell the man's familiar scent. Musky, fresh, a bit of cigarette smoke.

He bites back a keening moan as his hips thrust him forward into his fist and he fights to keep his eyes open. He momentarily loses his fight and his eyes close as he hovers on the keen edge of orgasm.

Suddenly, his wrist is seized and he opens his eyes to see the other's man's azure eyes are now open and watching him. Those eyes are turbulent as the sea, but the man says nothing as he tightens his fingers and pulls the hand off the still thrusting cock.

Stuart dips his head and starts nibbling on the side of his other thumb. He looks up at Vince through his lashes, using his most seductive smile to try and get his way. He watches as Vince looks down at Stuart's blood-filled cock and then back up to his eyes.

Stuart raises an eyebrow and chuckles as a blush reddens Vince's cheeks. He looks down meaningfully to where Vince is still holding his spunk covered hand captive. He looks back up at Vince a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Viiince." He says the name as a husky roar, letting the tip of his tongue slide suggestively over his bottom lip

He watches as Vince's cock quivers and grows.

"Vince, you have a hard on."

"Genius, that's what you are, Stuart." Vince grumbles and pulls Stuart's hand to his mouth. He flashes Stuart a hard look before spearing his tongue up the middle of Stuart's palm to taste him.

"Watch me," Stuart whispers needlessly as Vince already knows what this is. Knows Stuart's proclivity for watching and being watched; has always known that it's Vince's watching that he's always craved. Vince lets go of Stuart's hand and lets out a contented sigh as Stuart brings the saliva and cum moistened hand back to his quivering cock and begins to slowly tease himself back to the edge of orgasm.

No words are spoken over endless minutes stretched and punctuated only by heavy pants and moans.

"I need to come, Vince?" This oft-heard plea for permission, even after these months of being lovers, still surprises Vince. Warms him. Arouses him. Sometimes he denies his permission, drawing out the performance he never tires of seeing, but this morning he is as eager to see Stuart drawn under the waves of orgasm as Stuart is to surrender to it.

"Go ahead, luv."

Before the words are fully out, Stuart's eyes are squeezed shut and his head is thrown back, his hips thrusting and warm, liquid heat is shooting out of him, wetting both their chests. Before he is milked dry, Vince pounces on him and captures Stuart's lips in a hard, hot kiss, pumping his body over the man, drawing out the orgasm, eliciting gasps and moans from his lover.

Even after Stuart's body stills, Stuart's hands are gripping Vince on top of him, relishing the feel of Vince's as yet unspent hard on.

"You didn't wait for me," Vince growls in Stuart's ear.

"I couldn't help myself." Stuart reached between. "I was watching you and I had to touch myself."

"You could have woke me up." Vince gasped as Stuart hardened beneath him.

"I didn't, didn't I? You like what you saw when right?" Stuart wrapped his legs around Vince's hips and began thrusting against him.

"I always like watching you." Vince gasped and came hard into Stuart.

END


End file.
